


Bridge Across the Sea

by RisanF



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the "A Link to the Past" comics by Shotaro Ishinomori. After Koholint, Link washes up on a volcanic island,  and meets an old ally with some words of wisdom. Even after all his adventures, is Link still running away from the past? Link/Zelda</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "The Legend of Zelda" was created by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. The "A Link to the Past" comics were written and illustrated by Shotaro Ishinomori. I am writing this without permission, and I am making no money.
> 
> NOTE: It should be noted that this story was written before "Hyrule Historia", so it doesn't conform any recent revelations about the timeline(s). However, since the "A Link to the Past" comics take place in their own continuity, I don't think it matters too much (and I heard "Hyrule Historia" was kind of a mess, anyway...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link continues onward after his adventure with the Wind Fish, and arrives on a small island.

**Bridge Across the Sea**  
  
 **By Reid M. Haynes**  
  
-  
  
Legend:  
  
( ) Denotes thoughts  
  
-  
  
“You seem so distant, guarding the Triforce. I am alone.”  
  
Zelda  
  
-  
  
*****  
  
The cold night washed over the land like a blanket of ice, enveloping all that dwelt in a slumber-inducing chill. Crickets chirped, but that was all that could be heard, if there was anyone awake to hear it. Only the wind seemed to be alive in the moonlight, rustling through the groves on a meandering path into nowhere. It carried a deposit of seeds and did with as as it wished, whether it be dropping them gently in the soft earth or throwing them carelessly into the rivers where they would never grow.  
  
In the castle Hyrule, high in the tallest tower, there was at least one soul still awake to the world. Her straight back and perfectly combed hair spoke of her high lineage, but her eyes spoke of a gentle heart anyone could relate to. She was dressed in the finest royal gowns, which swelled and turned with the high winds surrounding her form. Yet she herself remained perfectly still throughout all this, only interested in the forests and rivers far below.  
  
Queen Zelda maintained her vigil steadily over her land, watching how the rivers flowed and the trees swayed all to the beat of a mysterious, unheard drum. This was perhaps the best view in Hyrule, and it was as if she could see the entire world from this very spot. She had once been held against her will in this very tower, locked in enchanted slumber while an evil wizard worked his twisted designs on her stagnant form. Strange that now she should find the place her only solace in the castle, even though the entire castle was hers now.  
  
"Your highness," a raspy voice suddenly sounded out from behind, startling the girl momentarily. "It's time for your evening tea."  
  
Zelda turned to the woman behind her, a small smile coming to her face. "You're not in the castle anymore, auntie," she said, regarding her old handmaiden with longtime love. "Please call me Zelda."  
  
Impa nodded brief, assuring the younger woman that nothing else needed to be said. Hobbling slowly over to her side, the old woman leaned on her walking staff and looked over Zelda with a maternal eye. "Are you troubled, dear," she said softly, looking up at her with concern.  
  
Zelda shook her head, a little too late to be convincing. "No, it's nothing," she said, slowly turning away to stare back out at the sea once more. A sweet little lie, and Impa knew it too.  
  
"Is it that young man that went out to sea all those months ago?" she asked slowly, looking perceptively at the young queen.  
  
Zelda sighed into the breeze, lowering her head so Impa could not see her expression. "He is just one of the knights now, auntie," she said, trying to keep her voice level and cool. "There is nothing else between us."  
  
"If I may be so bold, Zelda, there is something between you two," the other spoke quite confidently, raising her head from her cane. "Something very strong indeed."  
  
Zelda turned slowly to stare at Impa, with something akin to shock on her face. Impa stared right back, as if daring the girl to try and deny her statement.  
  
They kept up their mock staring contest a moment more, before Impa broke off her gaze and started back towards the door leading downstairs. "Well, I'm going to take my leave now," she said briefly. "Much to do in the house of the new Queen." She stopped for a moment to give an encouraging smile to her former ward. "He'll return to you, trust me." Then, she was hobbling back towards the door, mumbling about all the work that had to be done.  
  
Zelda watched the old lady enter the castle, most likely off to the bedroom to begin tidying up again. Then, she turned back towards the horizon, where she could just see the edge of the ocean peeking out from the distance. A cold wind blew across the tower, running through her hair and sending it flying out behind her like a sailing ship. She put a hand to her hair to prevent any of the stray strands from stinging her eyes as she attempted to make out distance shapes on the surface of the sea.  
  
"Link..."  
  
*****  
  
A hundred leagues away from Hyrule, a lone raft coasted over the vast ocean, just a spot along a seemingly endless horizon. Merely a collaboration of scrounged up driftwood and debris, this meager vessel seemed no more worthy of the Great Sea than it was of winning a boat show at the annual Lake Hylia Seaman's Day. Yet, sail the waves it did, losing not a scrap to the ravages of the rolling ocean. No small part to its young, yet plucky captain, who had labored a fortnight fashioning the sturdy, stout ship.  
  
Link took in a breath of the salty, yet fresh sea breeze, letting its raspy sting awaken him to the onslaught of another day on the open sea. His tattered tunic and jerkin fluctuated in the wind, torn from many nights with the merciless elements. His floppy hat made a interesting counterpoint against the noontime sky, almost like a second sail to go with the one he had created from the scraps. Yet most interesting about the young Hyrulean boy were his eyes, those enthralling blue eyes that spoke of worlds not his own.  
  
The boy exhaled a weary sigh into the air, slouching forward and grabbing the mast of his sail for support. He had been living on waterlogged rations and supplies for going on a week now, and it was beginning to create a very soggy spot in the pit of his stomach. The indefinite ocean seemed to be just that: indefinite, and it gave no indication that there was land anywhere close by. The only solace he had were his dreams, and with the late nights he spent trying to keep from going under, they seemed to be too far and few in between for his tastes.  
  
His dreams.  
  
Link looked behind him towards the distant horizon, and his eyes grew misty eyes and filled with the memories of dreams gone by. It was becoming harder to believe that he had spent so long in the dream island of Koholint, meeting people that never existed, doing things that had no permanence. He had held each Instrument in his hand, had plucked the strings of the Full Moon Cello himself, and still they were but figments of his imagination. Indeed, it took the Wind Fish's cry itself to wake him up to reality, though he had found out the isle was a fantasy much earlier.  
  
One thing that would stay forever with him was the song of the beautiful island maiden, Marin. An unwitting siren of the dream world, she had sung her sung her song in hopes of escape, and had all but kept him from leaving Koholint himself. His solace was in knowing that he had not killed her, but merely set her free from what was the Nightmare's endless reign of terror. He still hoped that somewhere out there, there was a seagull singing its song for the many people of the world, bound by no rules other than the ones set against silver wings.  
  
His mind then flashed back to his brief meeting with the gargantuan beast on top of the tower in the creature's egg. There were many questions that the Wind Fish did not answer, about where the curious inhabitants of the island came from. Marin, Moblins, the Moldorm, all of them spoke of things he had encountered in many a past journey. Were they of the Wind Fish's fancy, or his own?  
  
Zelda. That was who Marin had reminded him of, ever since he had arisen from the bed in Mabe Village and taken a good look at her eyes. Marin is who Zelda would be had she not been bound by the laws of the Hyrulean Princess. Had she not been made Queen, over her country and over her own heart.  
  
A sharp, raw pain sprung loose in his heart, a crack in his soul he hadn't known was there. He growled silently to himself, turning away from the ocean to stare at his shoulder. "Stop thinking, Link," he chided, rapping himself lightly on the temple with his fingers. "Stop thinking about her."  
  
Because there was nothing to gain by sifting through the ruins of the past. Zelda's last words to him had made it clear where things stood now; a comfortable distance, her with the kingdom, him with the Triforce. That's why he had turned his pursuits toward other things. That's why he had...  
  
A spark of bright light shone far in the distance, distracting his from his somewhat-brooding thoughts. Blinking away the last of his memories, he straightened and took to the horizon, trying to make out whatever shining structure had awakened from the sleepy sea. Hidden behind sea mists, he could make out scant more than its shape for the moment, tall and monolith-like against the white clouds. Then, it cleared up and fleshed out into a towering spire, a porcelain looking structure with a round window cut into its side and a shining beacon that shone even in the daytime.  
  
A watchtower!  
  
"Land!" Link shouted out, though none could hear him. Moving like wild fire, he quickly set the sail so it would better absorb the sporadic winds. He was atop pins and needles, awaiting the next breeze as if it would never come. But sure enough, the wind picked up again, and he was carried off towards the watchtower and whatever lie beyond it; his first true salvation among a host of empty dreams.  
  
The island was coming into view now, and Link could make out its mountainous shape poking out from beneath the waters. The place appeared to be little more than a small, dormant volcano, with all the tropical lush that went along it. Yet there were people living here, that much he knew. What were the indigenous folk that could survive on such remote and craggy terrain?  
  
Ocean waves carried the boy quickly towards the island, the raft rocking more and more as it got closer to the shoreline. As Link kept the craft steady, he kept an eye out to the forefront of the mountain, where many a Bomb Flowers sat waiting to be picked. An ensemble of three men were coming out one of the many small caves that peckled the isle. It took about a half minute more of drifting before he could make out their shapes, and then he was surprised to find they were a bit different from average Hyrulean folk.  
  
The men were of some sort of avian race, with arms that were capable of sprouting into wings. They dressed mainly in baggy, free flowing garments, like some sort of sky dancers from the old legends. Most telling about these bird folk were the great beaks they had in place of noses, adding a unique flavor to an otherwise human face. It was almost as if they were regular humans dressed up for some tribal communion, but they were the real thing.  
  
As Link's raft skidded to a halt in the shallow shores, the first of the bird men walked over to the young man and extended a feathered arm to him. Link regarded the unusual appendage for a moment before taking the hand. Swiftly, the boy was pulled onto the coast. "Welcome to Dragon Roost Island," the bird man said, bowing politely to the scraggly dressed youth. "May your stay here be an invigorating one."  
  
*****  
  
The interior of the island was a unique site, to say the least. Made up of a combination of natural and man-made caves, the tunnels formed a sort of hive system where all of the inhabitants worked and lived. Yet unlike the hive, there was a sense of individuality and honest family within the hallowed halls, rather than a bunch of mindless drones. It was sort of society people were always trying to create, but which rarely ever happened in real life.  
  
Deep inside the caves of Dragon Roost Island, Link followed his welcoming party on through the caves, trying to keep up with their brisk pace. All around him, he could see snippets of the fast-paced lifestyle that dominated the volcanic isle; a flapping wing here, a cart of letters there. They seemed to be very big on letter-writing, he noticed, as a good third of the people he saw were wearing some sort of postman uniform. Yet they were always very calm about their ordeals, no sign at all of malcontent and stress in their everyday demeanor.  
  
The bird men (Rito, they called themselves) had been very hospitable to him. As soon as he was clean and dry, they got him into some fresh clothes; a brand new tunic in the same style as his old ragged one, along with a pair of white tights. Apparently, this had not been the first time they had had visitors from off the island. He had to admit, though, that the tights rather suited him, and were far warmer than going on barelegged.  
  
"I am Katair," the first of the Rito was saying to him, waving a hand/wing off to the side. "We hope you will find it enjoyable here."  
  
"Thanks for your help," Link said, remembering that he had forgotten to thank them. "I'd be much worse off if it weren't for you."  
  
The Rito nodded, though he didn't exactly turn around. "We used to be a very social race," Katair explained to him, turning a corner into one of the side halls. "Ever since the Great Sea fell back and the floods subsided, there has been less need for our services. We always consider it a rare treat for one of you make your way over here to share your knowledge of the outside world."  
  
Link followed him around the corner, noting the increasing amount of light filling the tunnels. "I guess I'm not the first visitor to arrive on Dragon Roost," he said, shielding his eyes from the bright sun blaring in.  
  
"You are perceptive," Katair noted, peeking at Link from the corner of his eagle eyes. "It has not been too long since we met our first visitor, a young knight with the crest of the Royal Family on his jerkin."  
  
"Then he's from Hyrule, too?" the boy exclaimed, a wave of excitement rushing through his heart.  
  
"I would assume so," he said, proceeding out of the tunnel system and onto a rocky ledge. "We never asked about his past; he didn't tell. We got little more than his name out of him before he started requesting for work on the island. A very curious sort, he was."  
  
The Rito waved an arm towards the other side of Dragon Roost Island, where a candle flickered in a small window. "He settled down with a girl a couple of months ago," he continued. "He makes a living here doing portraits of the sites and people around Dragon Roost. We have come to refer to him as 'The Artist.'"  
  
Link nodded slightly, almost to himself, as he stared off towards the distant dwelling of the aforementioned artisan. (The Artist...) he thought silently, a curious expression washing over his face. (What kind of man is he?)  
  
Katair took another look at the early-afternoon sun, than span of his heel back towards the boy. "The sun slowly falls, and I must leave for my rounds," he said outloud, straightened up from the climb. Walking past Link, he hurried down back into the endless system of caves for another job. "Come to me around nightfall for arrangements about a ship back to the kingdom Hyrule. Until then I bid you farewell."  
  
"I will...and thanks again," Link said to the young Rito.  
  
Katair stopped briefly in his retreat and turned back toward the boy for a moment. Then, he nodded briefly, and continued down into the depths of the Dragon Roost caves.  
  
Link breathed deeply into the musty air of the outer caves, wiping off the sweat of the day's long walk. The Rito were tough folk, but he had been lucky to land in such hospitable company. If any of his earlier luck had been rubbing off, he'd have landed in a nest of Moblins. He had heard of such an island filled with such worshipers of Ganon, and that was a place he'd just as soon not visit.  
  
Gathering his weary bones up, he proceeded down in the wake of Katair for the island caves once more. The light of the sun disappeared behind him, and Link was again in the midst of the cave system, ready for exploration. He had found it advantageous to scout out an area upon arrival, whether on a hard adventure into the unknown or simply out fishing. It was an old adventurer's rule that he had yet to glean out his system, and he saw no reason to start now.  
  
Link walked on back into the mail hall, and let himself get carried off in a current of traveling Rito carrying out their daily tasks. Walking along with them, he took the time to pick out the various instances of culture in the large cavern. He noted that there was few Rito openly gawking at him, save for the very small children. Either they were too busy or too polite to poke their birdlike-noses in his business; he had reason to believe both could be true.  
  
All around him, there were various cultural oddities poking out within the tunnel, each competing for his attention. Golden feathers lined the halls, alongside a portrait of a very dashing young Rito. Various indigenous pottery and sculptures aligned themselves along the entrances of homes and hostels, bringing a homey touch to the earthy caves. And a post office the likes of which he had never seen made its place in a small enclave in the wall, apparently the busiest place of all.  
  
Link did his best to avoid getting bogged down by the various Rito paraphernalia he came across, keeping his mind on the overall picture of the tunnels. He kept up the pace, quickly making his way through Dragon Roost caves without spending too much time in one place. The crowd was lessening now, and it was easier to make out the general shape of the caverns. A curve here, a rest stop there, it was all starting to form into a map into his mind, and he felt fairly confident that he would be able to navigate the area successfully within the day.  
  
And then he came across something very interesting indeed. Link stopped abruptly in front of a small stall on the side of the cave, letting the Rito folk wash around him like so much river water around a rock. There was a collection of paintings standing upright around the stall, spaced apart for the best possible viewing. A small cash register stood in the corner, ready to tally the correct amount for the merchant’s wares.  
  
"This must be where the Artist sells his work," he pondered to himself, picking up a small hand-crafted vase from the ground. The fellow seemed to be quite the multi-talented individual, doing pottery as well as painting. Many sculptures and pots made up this man's repertoire, each one a unique and well-done work of art. Most impressive however, were the images of the various sites around the island, each one as vibrant and bold as life itself.  
  
It was then that Link saw something that made him gasp out loud. The largest painting was a little different than the rest of them, for it showed a sight not of Dragon Roost Island. The sky in the picture was a friendly blue, an obvious trademark of the artist's lighter side. But other than that, it was a perfect recreation of the great Pyramid he had found himself on when he first defeated Agahaim, almost half a year ago.  
  
(He's been to the Dark World?) Link gasped, his eyes dilating with the shock. (But how can that be?)  
  
"You're going to have to pay for that vase, if you want it," a rough, gritty voice called out from behind him. Link span quickly around to catch sight of the man...and nearly dropped the vase upon finding who it was. He was sitting in a wheelchair, and had seemed to have lost much of his fighter's edge. But the long slash of hair and the thick, sword-like nose left no question in the boy's mind on who it was.  
  
"Roam!"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link converses with Roam about their diverging paths since the battle with Ganon.

-  
  
*****  
  
The inside of the small cave was both sparse and cluttered at the same time. Filled almost entirely with half-completed paintings and art supplies, there was only a bed and nightstand for its occupant's comfort, A single window broke the drabness of the room, its sill supporting a small, flickering candle. That candle gave off a strange, blue flame that washed all in a cerulean shine, bringing out elements in the paintings one would never know was there.  
  
"There's not much other than my work, but make yourself at home," Roam was saying as he wheeled himself in, Link following just behind him. Link stepped carefully around the paints and pastels that cluttered the floor, hoping he wasn't trampling any of his old comrade's works. He stared with awe at all the various easels and stands, each one surrounded by its own collection of supplies. It was like he had entered a one man art show, like something he would find at a Kakariko Village festival.  
  
"So you're an artist now?" Link said, propping himself up against a wall. "I never would've guessed."  
  
"There's more to my family than just warfare, you know," the young man responded, picking up a brush and twirling it between his fingers. "After landing on this isle, I found it a perfect place to practice my ancestors' craft." He moved on over to one of the easels, stopping just to the side of it so Link could see the painting. "Dragon Roost Island is filled with history that goes beyond even known Hylian lore. For example: this."  
  
Link peered close at the painting that Roam was showing, and gawked. It was not known how the young artist had gotten the correct vantage point to create such a picture, but there was a perfect image of Dragon Roost Island, with just a touch of romanticism adding to the flair. Most astonishing about this painting was the large, red dragon that perched on high the volcano. Though it was obviously roaring in fury, there was the spark of intelligence within its eye, as if it was the island's keeper rather than simply a leech.  
  
"That's Valoo," Roam said, before Link had the chance to inquire about the beast in the picture. "He was the island's guardian from long before our time. Now, he is gone, like so many other things in this world. But his memory lives on in the hearts of the Rito."  
  
"Amazing..." Link murmured, once again taking in the proud image of Valoo in all his glory. He then turned back to Roam, who still had a sort of modest look on his face. "I still can't believe you're alive," he said, causing the young man to raise his head in confusion. "How did you escape the Dark World?"  
  
The question took him by surprise for the moment, but he quickly recovered with a sort of wistful look on his face. "When you and Zelda made your wish to the Triforce, all those trapped within the Golden Land were brought back to Hyrule," he said, staring off into at the distant sun. "Miraculously, I was left alive after my lunge against the phantom Agahaim, but the blow had left my spine severed in the middle. Imagine my shock when I discovered I lost both my wings and my legs."  
  
Knowing how much he had enjoyed his Dark World form, Link had nothing to say in response to this. He simply waited for the young man to continue.  
  
"Not wanting to shame myself by returning to the knights, I decided to leave Hyrule forever for distant lands. With the help of a friend, I managed to make my way to Dragon Roost Island to start a new life. The Rito were very kind, and I resolved to make my living doing the craft of my grandfather and his grandfather before that. My art is what gives me my wings now."  
  
Link was quite shaken up by the bittersweet tone in the man's voice. "Roam..." he said, restraining himself from putting a hand on his ally's shoulder; it would've insulted him. "I never knew the journey was so much for you."  
  
"Which reminds me," Roam said, changing the subject with a rather shrewd look in his eye. "What exactly are you doing here? I have heard how you washed up on shore, but why exactly were you out to sea to begin with? Are you not head of the Knights of Hyrule now?"  
  
"I...that is..." Link stammered for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. Once he had everything together, he then proceeded to tell of his journey in the Great Sea at the insistence of his countrymen's worries, about how he had washed up here after the shipwreck. He left out his adventures at Koholint thought, since he felt that would be too fantastical for this moment. He had put his hands on his hips as he finished, knowing he finally had a worthy tale in the eyes of Roam.  
  
"How pitiful."  
  
"Wha...?" Link gasped, almost failing to register the spite in the other's tone. He whirled back to his former ally, with something akin to anger on his face. "What did you...?"  
  
Roam's face was twisted into a macabre mix of stark amusement and capricious contempt. "Pitiful," he repeated, not breaking his gaze for even a moment. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that cockamamie story."  
  
"How can you say that?" Link shouted out, his own hotheadedness getting the better of him. "I told you exactly how it happened!"  
  
Instead of answering the boy, the long-nosed youth wheeled off to the side, like a prosecutor badgering the witness. "You left Hyrule, it's true, but not at the insistence of your countrymen," he started up, peeking violently up at Link from the corner of his eye. "You had felt the magical bond between you and Zelda break the moment you set foot back in Hyrule again. As she hid behind protocol, so you did with your knighthood. But though the telepathic union was shattered, your feelings for the queen remained."  
  
"Instead of confronting her about it, you opted instead to leave your kingdom, and get as far away from her as you could. Under the pretense of a grand exodus for Hyrule, you ran with your tail between your legs for the Great Sea, perhaps with the intention of never coming back. Never did you think that there was another to resolve your feelings. Stubborn and foolish, just as I thought."  
  
So overcome with shock by the magnitude of Roam's words that Link was unable to launch a counterattack. He just stood there and took it. He couldn't admit it, but the young man's speech had unbalanced him with its sincerity and energy. At how close to home it was hitting, yanking at his heartstrings like a dentist pulling out one's teeth.  
  
Roam looked back towards the boy, shaking his head with disdain. "Running, running, like the squirrels in the depth of the Lost Woods," he chanted poetically, letting his artist mentality carry him through the last phase of his speech. "Never knowing the sweeter berries lay just beyond the threshold of danger. I had thought you better than this after watching you take on the fire dragons in Turtle Rock. Perhaps Zelda would have been better off with me, after all."  
  
"Says the guy who left the knights to doodle on an island!" Link bit out, a surprising amount of wrath coming from the Hyrulean hero. His entire body was quaking with built up anger and frustration, hotter perhaps than the depths of Dragon Roost itself. "You creep!"  
  
And with that, he forgot himself completely and threw a punch straight at Roam's jaw. Roam, however, had not forgotten himself at all, and swung an arm upwards to catch the fist an inch before contact. Yanking the arm back, he twisted Link around to that he couldn't do anything but flail around. Soon, Link found himself even more handicapped than the man who held him.  
  
Link looked back in shock at being so easily detained. Then, he took a good look at himself, and his own actions. What was he doing, attacking a man in a wheelchair? "Roam, I..." he cut himself off, the hint of shame beginning to take over his facial features.  
  
The young man sneered. "Pathetic." And with a twist of the wrist, Link was sent spiraling away to the other side of the room, where luckily the bed happened to be placed. Crashing into the pillows, he went head-over-heels on the feather mattress, rumpling up the otherwise straight sheets. He groaned to himself, rubbing his head free from the stars that had developed from his brief ride. He had grossly miscalculated when he determined earlier that Roam had lost his fighter's edge; wheelchair or not, the guy was a brick.  
  
Staring down at him from the wheelchair, Roam waited for the boy to gather himself up again. "Care to try again?" he asked wryly, folding his arms in a self-satisfied sort of way.  
  
Link looked up from his spot to the bed with a dazed expression. "Not really," he moaned wearily, rubbing the back of his head in a tired manner.  
  
Roam nodded briefly to him, and wheeled back to the center of the room. "Link, when at first you don't succeed, try try again," he started. "The Knight's Code clearly states when one has lost a battle, he is always welcome to attempt a rematch. It is in this way of trial and error that we train the best knights of the kingdom. Such must be the way in love as well."  
  
He then moved back over to the door. "You can no longer rely on magic to secure your place in Zelda's heart," he told Link sagely. "Now you must create the bonds of love with your own heart. Show me the hero I saw on Ganon's Tower." He gave Link a hard stare. "Show me that you can do more than wallow in your own grief."  
  
With that, Roam turned his wheelchair around so that it was facing the door. With his back to Link, he then started to move on out to the winding caverns, taking a collection of paintings under his arm. "It's the busiest part of the day for my trade," he said behind him, feeling Link's curious stare on his back. "I'll be leaving you now." And with that, he went down to the busy halls of Dragon Roost Island, disappearing behind a bend in the rocky wall.  
  
Link stared transfixed at where Roam had gone, following the shadow on the wall until it, too, vanished into the curve of caves. All of his anger had fled from him, and he was left with only an empty feeling in his heart. Lifting himself from the now-rumpled bed, he stood up with a strangely perplexed expression on his face. "The bonds of love..." he whispered to himself softly, his hair ruffling in the small breeze flowing in through the window.  
  
With a small puff of smoke, the blue candle went out.  
  
*****  
  
A single small stone penetrated the placidity of the lagoon, sending a milky ripple across the waters and scattering the fish in all directions. It bounced several times before plopping down into the depths of the pool, disappearing almost immediately beneath the murky waves. Even the ripples seemed to dissipate quickly, and soon there was no evidence that anything had been thrown at all into the calm lagoon. It was an endless, timeless body of water, and none seemed able to effect change on it for very long.  
  
Link sighed into the open night air, resting his back on one the few trees that had grown in the area. Unimpressed by his successful skipping, he simply picked another rock, this one much rounder than the other flat one. Not even worrying about whether it skipped or not, he listlessly tossed the stone into the lagoon. An unsuccessful toss it was, for this one penetrated the water on its first go, falling out of view into the soft sea bed below.  
  
Link put his hand to his chin in frustration, looking down at his crossed legs to the boots on his feet. Roam's words were weighing heavier on him by the minute, and he had been thinking about them almost the entire day. Did he really run away from Zelda? Was he being a coward?  
  
It was true that he had wanted to alleviate the villagers' fears by showing he was ever vigilant on the fight against evil, but the primary reason was indeed to create distance between Zelda and himself. The gulf between them seemed to be stretching every day, and he wanted to extend it so that he couldn't see her on the other end. Out of sight, out of mind, that was how the old saying went. But did it really hold true for him?  
  
Ever since he had left Hyrule, his mind had always been on the princess-turned queen for as long as the days were short. Many a night came where he had groused over the brief time he had spent with her, and how many things were left unsaid and undone. Even while drifting in the dream isle of Koholint, her face had been in his vision, encouraging him to break free of the nightmare's clutches. She had always been on his mind, as a dream within a dream...  
  
Link raised his head, a thought suddenly coming to him. Was it not possible that Marin herself was created by his own desires for the golden-haired princess? Marin had been everything he had wished for Zelda to be: all of the beauty and mystique, none of responsibilities and weight. Both of them free to pursue their own personal joys.  
  
Free to be together.  
  
The boy looked at the last stone he had picked up, a rather fragile piece on bedrock about to tear into fragments. With a clench of the fist, he crumbled the stone into dust, which blew off on a breeze into the distance. He could ponder these points all day if he liked, but he would never get anywhere unless he did something. It was time to stand up, and take destiny within his own two hands.  
  
There was no more reason to be here. He'd learned all he needed to know from the Great Sea. It was finally time to return to Hyrule. Time to return to his queen, and make one last shot at repairing their broken bond.  
  
Right now.  
  
And with that, Link straightened up, and took off running from his post by the lagoon. Down the beach he went, kicking up an impressive sheet of sand behind him.  
  
The caverns of Dragon Roost rushed by in a blur, the startled faces of the Rito all peering curiously at him. He paid them no mind, and kept running down the halls, only slowing down in brief increments to avoid crashing into anyone. The tunnels were getting narrower and narrower and he gut further and further away from the main hall. Soon, he had arrived at the other side of the island, where the shipyard and docks were.  
  
"Katair!" he shouted out, upon recognizing the young Rito in the distance.  
  
Katair turned from the yacht he was working on and regarded Link with a curious stare. "Do you need something?" he asked patiently, putting down his wrench on a small worktable next to him.  
  
"Is..." Link paused for a brief moment to catch his breath from the winding jog. "Is the offer still open?" he asked, a bit too quickly to be polite. "You know, for a ship home?"  
  
The Rito smiled kindly. "You are ready to leave now?" he asked in turn, folding his arms together in a rather gentle manner.  
  
Link nodded his head. "Yes," he said, strength and determination filling his voice for the first time since leaving Koholint.  
  
Katair took in the boy's valiant expression, then nodded and stepped aside. "Then it is all yours," he said coolly, waving his arm back towards the yacht just behind him.  
  
"...what?" Link was taken a back by the sudden offer, and the crisp, shiny boat waiting for him. "You mean it's ready now?" he asked, taking a closer look at the yacht.  
  
The Rito merely chuckled in response to this, and stepped aside to reveal the boat's name: S.S. Hylian. "We had heard from the Artist that you are wishing to head back to your homeland as soon as possible," he explained. "With a few Rupees to speed the process along, we pulled some strings and got this new craft for your use. It is ready to go as soon as you are."  
  
Link just stood in shock, taking in the full sight of the magnificent yacht as best he could. Walking over to the boat's side, he ran his hand over its sleek gold finish, relishing in the feel of it against his palm (Roam knew I was going to go back to Hyrule the minute we were done talking,) he thought to himself, marveling at the man's foresight. (And...he did all this? For me?)  
  
Katair noticed the hesitance in the boy’s manner, and sobered up considerably. "Have we made a mistake?" he queried, a small frown coming to his avian features. "Are you not acquainted with the Artist after all?"  
  
Link looked at the Rito curiously for a moment, then quickly shook his head. "No, we've met," he said, a wistful smile coming to his lips. "He is...a friend."  
  
Katair blinked a little at this comment, then let a slow smile crawl back onto his face. "I see."  
  
*****  
  
From his perch high above the boatyards, Roam silently watched his ally go, away from Dragon Roost Island and back to his queen and country. He smiled down at the distant ship, a soft feeling taking hold in his heart. Link would never know it, but he had been touched when the younger one had called him friend. He had few of those in his line of work, and he was surprisingly proud to call the hot-tempered, stubborn hero one of them.  
  
With a final smile, Roam turned away from the shipyards and rolled back towards the caves. Then his eyes sought out a rock pillar a little to the right of him. "You can come out now," he said out into the open. "He's gone."  
  
"Hey!" A high-pitched, chipper sound voice rawked back at him from behind the pillar. "I wasn't hiding!"  
  
Roam smirked slyly at the mysterious person, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Then why do you keep peeking behind that pillar like some sort of Bombchu?" he taunted mercilessly, folding his arms like a real wise guy.  
  
A young girl of about sixteen tromped out from her hiding place, fists clenched hard at her sides. "I'll have you know I could care less about that princess-loving, fairy-forgetting goat!" she exclaimed, shaking a slim finger at him. "Always running after Zelda and leaving me to hang!"  
  
Roam laughed at the girl's antics, spinning away from her. He then propped his arms up on the side of his wheelchair, looking off to the sparkling sea. "You really liked him, didn't you," he spoke quietly into the wind. "That's why it's still hard for you."  
  
Epheremelda looked down at the chair-bound man, then started twirling a lock of springy gold hair in her fingers. "It's not like I didn't want to see him," she amended, her irritation dropping a mite from its previous level. "I just wasn't ready to face him yet, ya know? It's been so long since that stuff in the Dark World, I wonder if he'd even remember me. Besides," Here, she made two round, sweeping motions at the back of her shoulders. "I think he knew me better when I had the wings."  
  
"I doubt there's be a problem remembering you," Roam said offhandedly, trying to keep a smile from coming to his face. "Hardly anyone could forget such a pugnacious individual."  
  
"Hmph!" Epheremelda snorted, folding her arms like a ten-year-old brat. "Even after I saved your keister at Ganon's Tower, you still make fun of me!"  
  
"Because it's fun," he replied, adopting an mock-innocent expression as he looked towards the ceiling.  
  
The onetime-fairy blinking a few times at Roam's manner, then let a smile form on her lips. "You're weird," Epheremelda chirped, walking over to the artist. Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. "But that's why I like you."  
  
Roam smiled gently, sliding one on his hands on top of her own.  
  
*****  
  
The beautiful sight of Hyrule Castle shone by starlight, and bathed in the ever-enchanting glow of the moon. Its spires stood proudly in the night sky, like the spears of the Royal Guard. On the tallest tower, there were the remains of a hot air balloon, testament to a hero's ingenious friends. And in the west most window, the gentle light of a lantern shone, the only light so late at night.  
  
Inside the west-most window, the lonely queen sat on the king-sized bed in her nightclothes. Her eyes were weary with fatigue, though her hair was not a strand out of place. It had been a long day taking care of the every struggles of the kingdom of Hyrule; taxes, budgets, and what not. Rest was a rare treat for her now, and this brief slumber would have to hold out for the trials the upcoming morning.  
  
Slowly rising from the bed, Zelda strode over to the window and took the old lantern by its handle, bringing it away from the window. Placing it on a table next to some wax fruit, she next knelt down on the floor so she could regard it more intimately. The young woman contemplated the flickering light held within its iron frame, and how it seemed to push up further at the slightest weakening of the flame. But soon, she reached to turn it off: it had been kept shining long enough, and light was too precious to waste at such a time at night.  
  
Just as she was about to shut it off, Zelda suddenly felt a shock overtake her system, nearly causing her body to double over. She drew her hand away instantly, wondering if she'd been somehow burned by the flame. No, her hand was untouched by the fires, and remained as pristine as ever. So what was it that had caused her to draw away suddenly, as if her entire soul was aflame?  
  
The last time she had felt such a flow of energy was when she had been in the clutches of Ganon, and was communicating telepathically to the various heroes in hopes of a rescue. A surge of panic flowed through her heart just then. Was that it, then? Had Ganon somehow returned?  
  
No, the shock was somehow less threatening than those related to any instance of Gannondorf. If anything, this was a shock like a boy might receive upon opening his favorite birthday present. The feeling entered in like a fresh breeze to a coal worker, a sweet salvation to anyone under the ground for so long. It felt like...  
  
"Link!" she suddenly shouted out to herself, bolting upright from her place on the floor. Nearly knocking over the table that held the lantern, she whirled in a half panic, not knowing quite what to do. That kind of telepathic burst only occurred between him and her, when one was thinking of the other so strongly. It meant that the Hero of the Master Sword had finally returned, and was coming to her.  
  
Gathering herself together once again, she quickly made preparations for the journey. Throwing her nightgown over the vanity, she quickly slipped into her old blue dress, throwing a cloak over her shoulders for good measure. With pen and ink, she quickly jotted down a note in case any of the guards were wondering where she was. She grabbed the lantern from the table, stuck the note in its place, and was out the door.  
  
Running down the elegant halls of the castle, Zelda was a flurry of blond hair and blue skirts. None of the knights were currently very alert at his time of night, so she had no one to answer to in her mad dash. Making her way to the stables, she quickly sought out her favorite white stallion, who was quite surprised to see his mistress arrive at so late an hour. Without even taking the time to put a saddle on, she straddled the horse in one leap and kicked it softly in the side, taking off for the countryside and leaving the splendor of Hyrule Castle behind.  
  
In just twenty minutes, she had made it all the way past Lake Hylia to the coast of Hyrule, where currently a high tide was in effect. The moon shone vibrantly on the surprisingly clean-looking waters, casting a bright circle that rippled and fluctuated with the waves. The beach was clean of the monsters that had populated it during Agahaim's rein, and only a crab or two broke its serenity. And a single sand dollar lay uncovered in the crisp sands, waiting for some lucky soul to discover it.  
  
Getting off of the horse, Zelda brought out a length of rope and quickly tied her steed to a thin tree about three feet away. After making sure the knot was secure, she then strode over to a small stump that the Lumberjacks had no doubt a hand in. She lowered herself onto the stump and gathered her knees up in her arms, feeling the crickets and bugs jump alongside her. Shivering slightly in the wind, she brought a steady vigil unto the shoreline, making sure she had a good view of the ocean from where she sat.  
  
For a while, it seemed nothing was to happen. A small shadow was all that the sea cared to show, and an unimportant looking one at that. Slowly, though, that shadow suddenly started to form into a shape that caught Zelda's eye, a short yet sturdy shape, made for a single man's long distance travel. And then it was clear: a single yacht was sailing the waters, and closing in on the shore of Hyrule.  
  
Paragraphs and paragraphs could be written about the young queen's thoughts and emotions as she waited those agonizing moments for the vessel to land. Suffix to say that the ship indeed dropped anchor at a small pier a little ways away. Zelda was at that pier within moments, hustling as fast as her legs could carry her. With a nervous and anticipant eye, she looked up the wooden hull, smiling like a child coming home after a week long trip at school.  
  
From the deck of the ship strode a young man about sixteen years of age, wearing a crisp green tunic and a pair of white tights. Adorning his head was a distinctive floppy hat, which was blowing so hard that it threatened to fly right off his head. He was perhaps a bit taller and a bit broader than he was when he had first disembarked on his journey, and his face spoke of new quests completed and trials overcome. But the shock of honey-kissed hair and those vibrant, blue eyes to him left no mistake on who it was.  
  
Link had returned at last.  
  
Moving briskly from the mast of the ship to its stern, the boy regarded Zelda with a strange mistiness in his eyes, as if deciding if the girl in front of him was real or just another dream. Soon though, he was gathering up a strange parcel in his hands, the insignia of some sort of bird race sown just below the opening. With a brief leap, he made the transition from ship to shore, and Zelda took a step back to allow the boy berth to land. There, they met face to face for the first time in half a year.  
  
For awhile, nothing was said between the two. Then, remembering their positions, Link dropped his bag and quickly knelt down on one knee, as a knight must do for his queen. "Your Majesty," he said in reverence, lowering his head so that his hair covered his eyes. There, he closed his eyes and waited patiently for Zelda to tell him to rise.  
  
But to his surprise, Zelda knelt down right along with him, bringing their gazes back on the same level. Reaching out with a gentle hand, she tilted Link's chin so that she could look him in the face. Upon the intimate contact, his eyes slowly opened to stare into hers, something in between confusion and hope on his face. "You may rise, young hero," she said serenely, letting the first real smile she had felt in ages pour out of her soul, bright as the night was dark.  
  
Link stared transfixed at the unusual radiance coming from the queen, not sure on what she was insinuating. His heart has suddenly picked up his pace as he felt the old feeling he had whenever he was around Zelda. He stared deep within her crystal eyes, finding only himself reflected within. Then, his face upturned into his old boyish smile, as it dawned on him that he was finally home, and someone indeed was waiting for him.  
  
Zelda's smile widened even more as she saw that the feelings were returned, two-fold. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she threw herself at the boy's chest, practically knocking him over. "Link..." she sighed, her voice muffled slightly in the cloth of his tunic. And her arms embraced her hero tightly, squeezing him like he was more valuable than the Triforce itself.  
  
Link almost backed away from her, as if she was just a phantom and none of this was really happening. Then, slowly, his arms wrapped around Zelda as well, pulling her slightly shivering body closer to his slightly damp one. A single tear fell from his eye to land on the young woman's shoulder as he was awash in closeness he had not known since his Uncle had died. "Zelda," he breathed into the air, finally letting himself relax from his spiritual journey; from the kingdom of Hyrule, to a dreamy wonderland, to the land of the Rito, and back again.  
  
Together, the couple lay like this, entwined in each other's arms as if they would never let go. Two souls, brought together by magic, kept together by their own hearts. The moon cast their embracing forms as a shadow almost the entire width of the beach. After many sleepless nights, it was finally shining on them, now and forever.


	3. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda adjusts to her new relationship with Link.

**Epilogue - Building Bridges**  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, lookit!" The rye-bread sandwich was almost shoved in her face, bringing with it a thick aroma that stung her nostrils. "Try this, your Highness!"  
  
Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, looked beyond the baloney to regard the tow-headed kid's smudged, dirty face. His buck-toothed smile shone true, without tact or pretension, qualities that somehow reminded her of Link. Despite the strong smell of the secret sauce, the peasant boy's offer was irrefutable, and the queen was quite hungry after her early morning ride. With a gracious smile, she took the proffered sandwich and had a small bite, the overpowering taste filling her mouth like the floodgates of the Swamp Palace.  
  
"Ooh!" she squeaked, fanning her mouth in a rather undignified manner. "It's hot!"  
  
"That's somethin' Sahasrahla made!" the boy cried, grinning mischievously. "The old man's a good cook!"  
  
"We here in Kakariko don't quite have the culinary cuisine of the Hyrule palace," the venerable Sahasrahla intoned, hobbling in with his wife and a plate of hors d'oeuvres. "But we do our best with our common fare."  
  
"I'm sorry." Zelda nodded at the two of them. "I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
"No apologies are necessary, my lady," the old man said, presenting her with the tray. "We are always happy to entertain you."  
  
"I do mean to help Kakariko Village once I reorganize the royal court," she mentioned, smoothing out her skirt with her hands. "Most of Hyrule is in shambles after Agahaim's terrible reign, and I must care for all of it."  
  
"But you're not here on palace business, are you, Highness?" Sahasrahla's wife interjected, casting a knowing look at Zelda.  
  
The young lady blushed, and looked down at her lap. Today, she was clothed in her old princess dress and a light tiara, her hair combed but not styled. Indeed, it was far more comfortable setup then the heavy robes she wore as a ruler, and good for traveling. But it was much less suitable for the majesty her subjects now held her in, ever since she took the crown and set about revitalizing her fallen kingdom.  
  
"It's true," Zelda admitted, picking up a wooden cup of wine the family had poured out for her. "I stole away in the dead of night to see Link, without even telling my handmaiden. The two of us, we've had to meet like this, ever since I took on royal duties. It's been two months, but our future is still so dark."  
  
"And are you willing to work through the darkness together?" the old woman pressed, leaning on her cane and directing an eagle's eye towards the queen.  
  
Zelda stared at her reflection in the wine, noting how disheveled her blond hair had become. "I...want to build up our life together," she said finally, looking towards the women. "I will try to make things work, as Link does himself."  
  
The wizened crone gave out a small smile through cracked, wrinkly lips, as if she had traversed this sort of path long ago. The boy merely looked bashful, mumbling something about "girl mush" under his breath.  
  
After a minute of comfortable silence, a strong, shaggy-haired youth clad in the uniform of the Hyrule Knights emerged from the kitchen, the chocolate icing on his face very un-Knightly. "Zelda, you alright?" Link asked her, wiping off his cheeks with a hand towel. "It got real quiet in there all of a sudden."  
  
"Mister!" the boy yelped, looking up at his older friend. "Your girlfriend's really goin' all out for ya! You gonna do more of that icky makin' out?"  
  
Zelda blushed heavily at being referred to in such a manner. Link, for his part, just tossed a temperamental glare at the boy. "Knock it off, kid!" he said, beginning to blush himself. "That's adult stuff you're talking about!"  
  
"Well, you're a kid too!" the boy rejoined, pointing up at the youth's modest height of 5''8. "You're the boss of the knights, but the shortest one ever!"  
  
"I'll grow!" he insisted, as Zelda giggled behind her hand. "I'm only seventeen, you know!"  
  
"We're all fine, Link," Zelda said, smiling fondly at the family that had taken her in. "Elder Sahasrahla was just bringing out some appetizers."  
  
"Which reminds me..." Sahasrahla turned to his wife with a look of query. "Love, have you finished up with the cake now?"  
  
"Link was just applying the icing," she explained, regarding the Knight with a craggy grin. "Our boy's no chef, but he follows directions well enough. We should cut it, though, before the morning's over."  
  
"I'll help ya!" the boy cried, following after the old couple as they entered the kitchen. "Link always messes up on that!"  
  
With the family making the final preparations on dessert, Link walked towards Zelda, looking at her with the gaze of a warrior who would stop at nothing to protect his lady. The young man's eyes were deep and arresting, enough to take the young queen's breath away, but she nevertheless scooted aside to make room for him on the small bench. As he sat, his arm brushed up against her; she could feel Link imparting his warmth unto her, even from so brief a touch. They remained separated by mere inches, the propriety between a Knight and his Queen all but melted from the warmth of their affection.  
  
"It's still such a problem for us," Zelda began quietly, her hands folding over themselves. "My royal blood separates me from the citizenry of Hyrule, even from the Knights. I don't know if the people will accept this."  
  
"Are you worrying yourself over that again?" Link asked her, leaning forward to look her in the face. "Knights have married into the royal family before this. I looked through Roam's old family history, and there's at least three families of Knights that have royal blood!"  
  
She did not respond right away, but stared solemnly out the window, towards the castle looming beyoud the horizon. "We've aged so much this past year, haven't we?" she whispered, fumbling with the blond locks covering her forehead. "I've forgotten how it felt to ride through the forest, or attend my father's royal ball, or read about Hyrule's greatest heroes by candlelight. Now, I host the ball, and my horseback time is minimal. We were just teenagers, and now we have the fate of a country on our shoulders."  
  
She turned towards, her eyes swallowing him up as a Like-Like would. "My powers have completely vanished since I became queen, along with our telepathic connection," she murmured quietly. "It won't ever be as it used to be, Link."  
  
"Hey, that's alright," Link put a comforting arm around her shoulder, his hand resting on her puff sleeve. "We just have to build bridges, that's all!"  
  
Zelda remained quiet for a moment, and leaned her head on Link. "When our connection was intact, I felt as strongly about you as I did my father and closest caretakers," she told him, looking up at him through her bangs. "But now I realize that there's so much about you I don't know, that everything was too quick, just a flash of fire. We're building from cinders now."  
  
"Not just cinders." The young man grasped her hand, cradling it within his own. "Our dreams, too."  
  
Zelda blinked up at him, drawing a blank for a moment. But soon, she got his intention, her heart warming toward him just as it did during those times of conflict and those shared, psychic dreams. "Yes." she said, and then finally smiled for him. "We have that."  
  
The princess-turned-queen reached out to cup his face, that pure, farm-boy face that nevertheless carried the weight of wars in the eyes. "I may never see into your dreams again," she said, leaning forward to steal another secret kiss. "But I've already seen all I need to, and I know you're the most worthy. That image will last a lifetime."  
  
"I won't let you down," Link said, closing his eyes as he drew close. "I promise, Zelda."  
  
END


End file.
